12 horas
by Takari95
Summary: Un viaje a Osaka. Una obra de teatro. Un mar de sentimientos revueltos. Un caso de vida o muerte. Shinichi y Ran. Heijji y Kazuha. Disfrutad del fic y dejad reviews! :
1. La llamada de Kazuha

_Disclaimer: Detective Conan no me pertenece. Ya me gustaría a mí :)_

_Título: 12 horas by Takari95_

_Capítulo 1_

Shinichi estaba limpiando su casa. Nunca hubiese imaginado que una casa pudiese albergar tanto polvo. Además, se sentía extraño ya que después de tanto tiempo con un cuerpo de niño le resultaba difícil acostumbrarse a su cuerpo adolescente.

-¡Shinichi!

Se giró y vio a Ran a su espalda que llevaba la cesta de la ropa en las manos, estaba enojada.

-¿Qué pasa? - dijo él apurado, temeroso de la reacción de su amiga.

-¿Vas a hacer algo aparte de mirar las musarañas? He accedido a ayudarte pero... ¡ház algo1 Se amontona el trabajo.

-Lo siento, ahora mismo me pongo a hacer algo.

La chica suspiró y sonrió.

-Me debes un helado.

-¿Por qué? - Shinichi vio como la castaña se alejaba con la cabeza bien alta, siempre salía ganando. Así era Ran.

El joven detective se puso a hacer sus tareas sin mucho ánimo.

Ya caía la tarde cuando los dos amigos terminaron de adecentar la gran casa de los Kudo. Había quedado perfecta.

-Puff, estoy agotado - afirmó él.

-Eso debería decirlo yo... - dijo Ran.

-Venga no te enfades, te invito a un helado. - Ran fingió seguir enfadada hasta que él la cogió de la mano y empezó a arrastrarla calle abajo.

Entraron en una alegre cafetería y mientras cruzaban el umbral de la puerta el móvil de Ran empezó a sonar, la chica se lo sacó del bolsillo de su abrigo. Shinichi se quedó mirando un segundo el cielo, parecía que iba a nevar. «Ya queda nada para Navidad. ¿Qué le regalaré a Ran»

-Shinichi... - Ran le tiró de la manga de su chaqueta . - Es Kazuha, nos invitan a pasar las fiestas de Navidad en Osaka. ¿Qué te parece?

-Bien, no hay problema. ¿Estará Hattori?

-¿Tú qué crees? Para ser detective no eres muy audaz que digamos. - se rió Ran mientras colgaba. - Además, para fin de año los de la clase de Kazuha y Heijji han preparado una obra de teatro.

-¿Qué obra es? Sorpréndeme...

-¡Romeo y Julieta!

-Bah...

-No seas así, es un clásico...

-Siempre es lo mismo, Ran.

-Pues la veremos igual. Kazuha va aser la protagonista y quiero ver lo bien que actúa.

-¿Quién va aser el príncipe? ¿Heijji?

-¿Sería bonito a qué sí? - dijo la chica ilusionada.

«En qué aprieto meterías a Hattori» sonrió Shinichi maliciosamente. «Al menos así, se atrevería a decir lo que siente por Toyama»

Muy lejos de allí, en Osaka, Kazuha miró al chico de ojos verdes que tenía delante apoyado sobre el capó de un coche con la gorra calada hasta las cejas y las manos dentro de los bolsillos.

-¿Kudo va avenir?

-Claro que sí, Heijji. Vendrá con Ran. Esos dos ya se comportan casi como un matrimonio.

-Han pasado cosas entre ellos.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Ah, nada... - dijo el moreno para sí mismo pensando que Kazuha no sabía todo sobre Kudo. Una de esas cosas que no sabía la chica de la coleta era que su amigo detective había pasado bastante tiempo encerrado en el cuerpo de un niño.

-Tengo muchas ganas de que vengan y vean la obra que hemos preparado.

-¿Para qué? No te imagines que actúas como una estrella de Hollywood.

- No, actuaré mejor que si trabajase en Hollywood y Daiki también hará muy bien su papel de príncipe.

- Es un estúpido niño de papá. - afirmó el otro con rabia.

-¡No! ¿Por qué tienes que comportarte como si tuvieras cinco años?

« A veces ni yo mismo lo sé» Hattori aceleró el paso y Kazuha le dejó ir, mirando como se perdía entre las calles de Osaka.


	2. La persona que más amas

Kazuha no había vuelto a ver a Heiji desde la tarde anterior. Tampoco pasó a por ella antes de ir y clase y tampoco se encontraron a la puerta del instituto. La chica de la coleta no sabía si debía mostrarse preocupada o enfadada, estaba preocupada porque no sabía nada del chico pero también estaba enfadada porque no entendía el comportamiento que él llevaba mostrando desde que habían empezado los ensayos para la obra de teatro. El día se le hizo largo sin ver al chico de ojos verdes.

Finalizadas las clases, se dirigió al gimnasio con tal de ensayar la obra. Allí ya estaban todos los participantes esperándola para empezar, incluida la profesora. El ensayo transcurrió sin más contratiempos, todos empezaban a saberse ya el papel y casi todos los decorados estaban terminados. Quedaba solo una semana para el estreno.

Bien chicos, es suficiente por hoy... - dijo la profesora. - Mañana ensayaremos la escena del beso y el final... - Kazuha cogió su mochila mientras se despedía de sus compañeros y salió por la puerta con la bolsa colgada al hombro.

Una mano la cogió de la muñeca y la apartó hacia la zona más oscura del pasillo. La joven estuvo a punto de chillar pero...

-Shh... no grites, soy Heiji... - el chico la apoyó contra la pared y le puso una mano a cada lado de la cabeza.

¿Qué haces idiota? - susurró ella golpeándole en el pecho con los puños cerrados.

¿Estás bien? - la miró intensamente.

¿Qué quieres decir? - dijo ella asombrada por la pregunta.

Nada... - él se acercó más y ella pudo sentir su aliento sobre sus labios.

Heiji... ¿qué ocurre? - susurró completamente sonrojada. El chico estaba muy extraño con ella. Estaba tan cerca que podía sentir hasta el calor de su piel a través de la fina camisa blanca que llevaba que no era la el uniforme del instituto. La chica rozó con la mano el pecho de él, estaba sudado. -¿Qué te pasa?

Nada... solo.. me alegro de verte... -parecía agotado, Kazuha colocó las manos en las caderas de él. Heiji la seguía mirando pero de vez en cuando paseaba la vista hasta la boca de su amiga. El aliento de él era cálido y la acariciaba con suavidad. - Solo quería saber que... estabas bien...

¿Has venido por mí? - murmuró ilusionada, con los ojos brillantes. Él dudó y por primera vez se sonrojó.

He venido porque tu padre me lo ha pedido. - la sonrisa de Kazuha desapareció y apartó violentamente a Heiji. El detective se quedó parado.

¿Has venido solo porque mi padre te lo ha pedido? - dijo Kazuha incrédula. Tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

Yo... Kazu...

No me llames así, déjame. Y mañana iré sola a recoger a Ran y a Kudo.

Yo no quería...

Déjalo, Hattori. - ella desapareció por el pasillo. Heiji se desplomó al lado de la puerta, apoyó la espalda en la pared y dejó caer la cabeza entre las manos.

¿Por qué siempre tengo que hacerlo todo mal?- dijo en voz baja para sí mismo. " He venido porque ella me importa, ¿a quién quiero engañar? Pensó.

Shinichi estaba en casa de Ran mientras ésta terminaba de hacer su maleta, hacía un rato que Kazuha la había llamado para contarle lo que le había ocurrido con Heiji.

¿ Crees que eso es normal en Heiji?

No... Hattori no hace nunca las cosas así y menos con Kazuha. - el detective frunció el ceño. - Mañana, hablaré con él.

¿Por qué no lo llamas ahora? - Ran se sentó en la cama al lado de el chico de ojos azules, el cual estaba acostado con los brazos detrás de la cabeza.

No sé si será lo mejor. - Ran se quedó mirando a Shinichi, en esa posición estaba terriblemente atractivo con el uniforme del colegio. Llevaba la camisa entreabierta, la corbata suelta y el pelo revuelto. - ¿Ran? - la llamó. Ella le sonrió. Él la correspondió. Shinichi cogió el móvil y llamó a Hattori.

¿Hattori?

¿Kudo? - dijo el otro con la voz quebrada.

¿Qué te ocurre?

Algo grave. Muy grave.

¿Qué quieres decir?

Alguien quiere matar a Kazuha...

¿Qué?

Lo que oyes, he venido a verla, a vigilarla y he sido tan idiota de decirle que he venido por su padre. No le he dicho que he venido por ella, porque...

Porque la quieres...

Heiji no contestó. Ran se quedó perpleja y compadeció a Hattori.

Hattori, mañana tenemos que vernos, en cuanto llegue te llamaré, solucionaremos esto. ¿Tienes ya alguna pista?

Nada. Solo una amenaza de muerte...

¿Qué decía?

¿Que qué decía? - Heiji soltó una risa amarga - " Detective del Oeste, voy a asesinar a la persona a la que amas"

Shinichi y Ran no dijeron nada, era normal que Heiji estuviese tan preocupado.

-¿Sabes de quién puede ser?

Ni idea, he encerrado a tantos... Kudo, ¿cómo te sentirías si te dijesen que matarían a Ran?

Ran que estaba escuchando al conversación con la oreja pegada al móvil de Shinichi se quedó paralizada. Kudo no contestó y se despidió de Hattori rápidamente. Se levantó de la cama y empezó a recoger su mochila.

-Shinichi...

Mañana nos vemos... - dijo él evadiéndola mientras salía por la puerta.

"Voy a asesinar a la persona a la que amas?" " Kudo, ¿cómo te sentirías si te dijesen que matarían a Ran?"

"¿Eso quiere decir que soy la persona a la que Shinichi ama?" pensó Ran mientras se dejaba caer en la cama, agotada de repente.


	3. Te he perdido

Ran y Shinichi apenas hablaron durante el viaje en avión hasta Osaka. La chica se había quedado perpleja con el retazo de conversación que había oído la noche anterior entre Shinichi y Hattori. Shinichi sabía que su amiga lo había oído todo pero no había tocado el tema. Al llegar al aeropuerto y salir adonde la gente esperaba a los pasajeros no les costó encontrar a Kazuha. Estaba de pie en medio de la terminal buscándolos con la mirada, llevaba su clásica coleta, una camiseta azul pálido y una minifalda vaquera. Ran corrió hacia ella cargando a Shinichi con todas las maletas. Las dos se fundieron en un cálido abrazo.

-¿Qué tal estás? - preguntó Ran mirando a la otra a los ojos.

-Bien... - Kazuha desvió la mirada.

-¿Y Hattori? - preguntó Shinichi sudando por el peso de las maletas.

-No va a venir...

-Kazuha... - Ran la abrazó una vez más- ¿Has hablado con él?

-No. - cortó ella. - Pero ahora no es momento, vamos, os acompañaré a instalaros en casa.- dijo cambiando la expresión de tristeza por una sonrisa.

Heiji se había pasado la noche en vela, cuando llamaron a la puerta de su casa a las once de la mañana seguía en la cama mirando al vacío con la mente en blanco, al no tener que ir al instituto porque no había clases por las vacaciones de Navidad ni se había levantado. Se levantó con solo los bóxeres puestos y no se molestó en vestirse más. Esperaba que fuese Kazuha la que estuviese llamando pero...

-Hola, Hattori.

-Hola, Kudo.

-¡Qué guapo vas! - dijo el otro con ironía mientras miraba al detectives vestido solo con los calzoncillos en pleno invierno. Heiji no contestó a la provocación y le hizo pasar con un gesto de la cabeza. - Oye, Hattori...

-¿Qué?

-Se te ve muy mal...

-No he dormido nada... - dijo el otro en un susurro mientras entraba en la cocina arrastrando los pies descalzos.

-Kazuha no te habla, ¿verdad? - Heiji negó con la cabeza. Se apoyó en el fregadero con frustración, apretó los puños hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos. -¿Le has enviado algún mensaje? ¿La has llamado?

-Sí, le he enviado tres mensajes y la he llamado otras tantas veces. No sé que hacer, la fastidié tanto con ella ayer... no pude decirle que había ido a por ella porque estaba preocupado o porque necesitaba verla... Le dije que había ido porque su padre me lo había pedido... qué estúpido soy... - sonrió con amargura.

-Venga, no te lo tomes así, será mejor que te relajes y vayas a hablar con ella.

-No querrá, la conozco, está muy enfadada. Si no me coge el teléfono, no va a querer verme en persona.

-Mañana es Navidad, hoy Nochebuena. No creo que quiera estar enfadada contigo un día como mañana...

-¿Y Ran? - dijo el chico de los ojos verdes cambiando de tema.

-Ha ido a ver a Kazuha ensayar...

-Oh, bien...

-¿Quieres que salgamos tú y yo? Te vendrá bien.

-No sé...

-Vamos, Hattori. Además, tengo que comprarle el regalo a Ran.

-Debería regalarle algo a Kazu... - al pensar en la chica, una sonrisa dulce apareció en su rostro.

-¿Cuándo va a ser el estreno de la obra de teatro?

-Dentro de seis días, antes de que finalice el año. Y ese estúpido Daiki, besará a mi...a Kazuha...

-Ibas a decir que besaría a TU Kazuha...

-Sí...

-¿Sabes que ayer Ran oyó lo que tu dijiste sobre ella?

-¿El qué?

-Que es la persona a la que amo y a quién no soportaría que amenazasen de muerte...

-No me digas, ¿y qué pasó?

-Nada, huí. Aún no he hablado del tema con ella. Seguramente, le confesaré lo que siento de una vez por todas.

-Te admiro... yo no sé ni si voy a poder hacer eso con Kazuha.

-Podrás. Vamos a descubrir quién quiere ir a por ella y todo va a salir bien. Vístete y nos vamos a comprar.

-Está bien... - Shinichi palmeó la espalda de Heiji.

Un rato después, ambos detectives recorrían una galería comercial mirando cada uno de los brillantes escaparates que aparecían ante sus ojos. Shinichi se detuvo en uno de ellos. El escaparate era el de una joyería.

-¿Qué miras? - preguntó Hattori. Shinichi no contestó, se había quedado mirando fijamente un colgante de plata del cual pendía una pequeña piedra azul. -Hola, ¿qué miras?

-Ese colgante...

-¿Qué tiene de especial? - preguntó el otro fijándose en la joya que su amigo señalaba.

-La piedra es del color de los ojos de Ran. -Acto seguido, Shinichi entró y tras unos minutos volvió a salir a la calle con una pequeña cajita de terciopelo azul claro en la mano.

-¡Qué poco te ha costado decidirte!

-Tenía que comprárselo, es perfecto para ella.- el detective sonrió orgulloso. -Ahora te toca a ti, Heiji. El detective del Oeste asintió con una sonrisa. Entre los dos recorrieron montones de tiendas de todo tipo: tiendas de ropa, de deporte, joyerías...

-¿Qué crees que le puede gustar a Kazuha?

-No sé...

-¿Nunca le has hecho un regalo? - Heiji se sonrojó y asintió. - ¿Entonces, qué pasa?

-Que los regalos de Kazuha los compraba mi madre porque yo no sabía que regalarle a Kazuha.

-Hattori, por Dios... - suspiró el otro empezando a reírse.

-Si lo sé, no te lo digo.-replicó el otro enfurruñádose. Heiji giró la cabeza y se quedó mirando el escaparate de una pequeña tienda que hacía esquina al final de la galería. Se acercó lentamente a él, era una tienda en la que se vendían todo tipo de artículos para arreglarse los cabellos (sombreros, lazos, pamelas, coletas...) En el centro del escaparate, anudando el pelo falso de un maniquí había un precioso lazo blanco de raso con los ribetes negros.

-Es el lazo que quería Kazu.

-¿El blanco y negro?

-Sí, la semana pasada estuvimos aquí en la galería para encargarle el vestido de Julieta en una tienda de disfraces y se detuvo aquí para mirarlo.

-¿Y por qué no se lo compró?

-Porque entramos a preguntar el precio y era realmente caro, se decepcionó mucho.

-Ya veo. - Antes de que Shinichi pudiese decir algo más, Heiji tiró de él hacia el interior de la tienda.

-Perdone señorita... - dijo el detective de los ojos verdes a la dependienta. - ¿Me podría acercar el lazo blanco del escaparate?

-Por supuesto. - contestó ella con un sonrisa. -¿Es para su novia?

-Puede que sí. - Heiji se ruborizó aunque su piel morena hizo que no se notase mucho. Sin embargo, su amigo Shinichi sí lo notó. Ambos salieron de allí con las carteras vacías pero con los regalos de Navidad perfectos. No obstante, cuando se dirigían al aparcamiento para coger la moto de Heiji, el móvil de éste sonó.

-¿Diga?

-Heiji.

-¿Papá?

-Soy yo. Ven corriendo al insituto. Ha ocurrido algo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Han asesinado a una alumna.

-¿Y Kazuha? -casi gritó el moreno.

-Ven pronto.

Shinichi comprendió la situación nada más ver la expresión de Heiji, les faltó tiempo para subir a ella y empezar a correr a toda velocidad hasta el instituto.

Ran estaba sentada en el escenario junto a los demás participantes de la obra. Kazuha estaba junto a ella. Todos ellos miraban con horror el cuerpo de la chica que había en mitad del pasillo del patio de butacas rodeada de policías.

Los dos jóvenes detectives entraron por una de las puertas laterales y vieron la escena. Un escalofrío los recorrió. Shinichi alzó la cabeza buscando a Ran y la vio en el escenario. La joven tenía las manos manchadas de sangre.

-Ran... - Shinichi se separó del otro detective, pasó entre los policías casi sin prestar atención al cadáver o a la escena del crimen y subió al escenario de un salto. Se acercó al grupo de gente y le cogió las manos a Ran buscando la herida de la cual venía la sangre de la joven.

-No estoy herida. - dijo ella en voz baja con una dulce sonrisa al ver el rostro preocupado y la ternura en los ojos de su amigo.

-Pensaba que... ¿y la sangre?

-Es de la chica... - Ran intentó no llorar pero las lágrimas no tardaron en desbordar sus ojos. Se refugió en los brazos de Shinichi, sollozando. El chico la rodeó con los brazos con fuerza y ocultó el rostro en el cabello de Ran.

Kazuha que estaba allí al lado podía oír las palabras de consuelo que le estaba susurrando el joven a su amiga. Ran estaba destrozada.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido? - preguntó Shinichi levantando la cabeza hacia Kazuha sin dejar de abrazar fuertemente a Ran.

-Estábamos ensayando cuando de repente... - a Kazuha le temblaba la voz, Shinichi comprendió que también debía estar muy afectada- aquella chica ha venido por el pasillo cubierta de sangre. Se ha desplomado cerca de donde Ran estaba sentada y ella ha ido a socorrerla.

-Estaba viva... - dijo Ran en un sollozo, alzando la cabeza mirando a Shinichi.- Estaba viva, Shinichi...

Kazuha desvió la cabeza para ocultar las lágrimas.

-La chica estaba viva... ha muerto en mis brazos... -Ran se miró las manos sucias de sangre.

-Ran, no hubieras podido hacer nada... - Shinichi le hizo alzar el rostro. - Mientras pasaba he podido echar un vistazo muy rápido al cuerpo de la chica, esa puñaladas eran casi todas mortales, no sé como aún ha podido llegar aquí.

-Aún así... - Shinichi le dio un beso en la frente a la castaña y ésta se sonrojó levemente.

-Era inevitable Ran, no te culpes...

Kazuha los miró y se le dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro. Su amiga tenía suerte, ella no. Desde allí arriba podía ver como Heiji se había arrodillado al lado del cadáver de la joven para examinarlo.

"Una vez más, no ha venido por mí" pensó al chica de la coleta. Shinichi se levantó y ayudó a Ran.

-¿Qué hacía esta chica aquí en el colegio? En teoría, hoy ya no teníais clase, ¿no? Solo tendríais que estar los de teatro aquí ensayando.

-Esa chica se llamaba Shizuka, tenía un año menos que nosotros y estaba aquí porque era la encargada de la iluminación. Había subido al cuarto que tenemos en el piso superior para probar las luces.

-¿Y las ha probado?

-Sí. Pero luego ha tardado mucho en bajar... y ha bajado así...

-Tendremos que ver el cuarto de las luces. - Cogió a Ran de la mano, entrelazando los dedos con los suyos. Ran y Kazuha se miraron.

-Shinichi puedo quedarme aquí. No quiero molestarte.

-No, ven conmigo. - Shinichi la miró con intensidad. - Quién sea que la ha matado todavía puede estar aquí y... - dudó un poco antes de decirlo - ...no quiero que estés lejos de mí.

Ran tardó en reaccionar pero al final sonrió.

-¿Puede venir Kazuha con nosotros?

-Claro.

Shinichi seguido de las dos chicas se acercó un segundo al cuerpo, le susurró algo al oído a Heiji. El moreno asintió. Shinichi se puso en marcha por el pasillo hacia la puerta que daba al exterior. Llevaba a Ran cogida suavemente de la mano con los dedos enredados en los de ella. Kazuha caminaba detrás con la cabeza gacha. Cuando salieron del auditorio, Kazuha notó que alguien le cogía la mano.

Se giró y vio que era su compañero de reparto, Daiki.

-¿Estás bien, Toyama?

-Sí, gracias Daiki.

-No quería ser un desvergonzado pero me ha parecido que necesitabas un poco de consuelo ya que ese amigo tuyo no te lo da.

-¿Mi amigo? ¿Quién?

-Hattori.

-ÉL NO ES MI AMIGO. - Al pronunciar la frase la chica levantó la cabeza y lo que vio la sorepndió. En el marco de la puerta del auditorio, iluminado por la luz del teatro estaba Heiji. Su expresión era de total desolación, como si le hubiese apuñalado. Daiki se volvió y tragó saliva. -Gracias por preocuparte por mí, Daiki. Hay muchos que no lo hacen.

Daiki no sabía como manejar la situación así que dijo:

-Mejor me voy, nos vemos mañana.

-Daiki, - llamó Kazuha cuando éste ya se desaparecía por el pasillo – Me gustaría que vinieras a cenar a mi casa esta noche. Estarán también unos amigos de Tokyo.

-Será un placer. - le contestó con una sonrisa divertida que tras desaparecer por el recodo del pasillo se convirtió en una sonrisa fría.

Heiji seguía en la puerta boquiabierto. En su interior, Kazuha notaba como su corazón se le rompía en pedazos pero estaba enfadada y cansada de que él la ignorara.

-¿Eso que has dicho es verdad?

Kazuha se mordió el labio inferior.

-Sí. -Nueva puñalada en el pecho de Heiji.

-Kazuha, yo... lo siento...

-¿Ahora te disculpas? - le reprendió la chica duramente.

-Sé que... no suelo hacerlo...

-No lo haces nunca Heiji, estoy harta... - las lágrimas le ardían en los ojos. - A veces, cuando te necesito, nunca estás ahí... O cuando estás, no has venido por voluntad propia, vienes a mí porque mis padres te piden que me cuides. No te importo, lo que pasa es que no quería verlo.

-No digas eso... - Heiji quiso correr junto a ella y abrazarla pero no lo hizo, sentía la bolsa con el regalo de Kazuha en el bolsillo interior de la chaqueta junto a su pecho.

-¿Por qué no he de decirlo?

-Porque... - Heiji calló.

-Con eso me lo ha dejado todo muy claro. Las lágrimas bañaron el rostro de Kazuha. - No sé por qué aún lloro por ti.

Heiji en tuvo valor para detenerla, abrazarla, decirle que la amaba y darle su regalo. Al contrario, la dejó marchar en busca de Ran y Shinichi que estaban en el piso superior en el cuarto de las luces.

"Te he perdido Kazuha, me he ganado a pulso que me odies" pensó mientras cerraba la puerta para volver a la escena del crimen. Kazuha se detuvo en cuanto giró por el pasillo, se apoyó contra la pared, llorando.

"Te he perdido Heiji, me he ganado tu odio y no tu amor"


	4. Perdón

Shinich y Ran llegaron al piso superior y entraron al cuarto de las luces, la policía científica seguramente ya debería haber estado allí. El detective soltó un segundo la mano de Ran y se agachó para observar las manchas de sangre que había en el suelo.

-Esto es horrible... - murmuró Ran cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

-Lo sé, Ran. - Shinichi se incorporó y miró el teatro a través de los grandes ventanales que tenía aquella habitación desde el cual se ponían en marcha las luces y la música. -Pero, ¿quién estuvo aquí? ¿Y por qué aquella chica?

-¿Podemos irnos? - Ran y Shinichi se giraron y vieron detrás de ellos a Kazuha con aspecto desolado.

-Sí, enseguida. - respondió Shinichi entendiendo como estaba la situación.

La tarde pasó volando para todos, Shinichi se mantuvo toda la tarde junto a Ran. En cuanto llegaron a casa de Kazuha la acompañó a su dormitorio para que se acostara y estuvo junto a ella todo el tiempo, acariciándole el pelo,hasta que se durmió. Luego, salió de la habitación para llamar a Heiji pero se encontró con Kazuha.

-¿Cómo está Ran?

-Durmiendo, nunca la había visto así.

-No todos los días muere alguien en tus brazos.

-Lo sé y yo no estuve con ella.

-De todas maneras, en cuanto llegaste fuiste a ver como estaba.

-¿No debería haberlo hecho?

-Heiji... esperaba que él viniese a ver que tal estaba yo. Pero no.

-Habéis discutido, ¿no?

Kazuha le contó lo ocurrido con Heiji esa mañana. Mientras lo hacía las lágrimas le inundaron otra vez los ojos.

-No podéis estar así.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque tú le quieres.

-Pensaba que le quería.

-Lo amas, Kazuha Toyama.. No puedes negarlo.

-Entonces, tú también amas a Ran. -Shinichi se quedó callado y sonrió.

-Eso ya lo sé.

-Ran tiene suerte. - la joven se volvió de espaldas para bajar por las escaleras para ayudar a su madre a preparar la cena de Nochebuena.

-Kazuha, escucha.

-Si vas a defender a Heiji no te molestes en hacerlo. Estoy cansada de todo esto...

-No es defender a Heiji, lo que te tengo que decir es la verdad. A Heiji le importas aunque no sabe como demostrártelo.

-Pues podría aprender... - Kazuha empezó a bajar las escaleras y Shinichi la siguió en silencio.

Alrededor de las ocho de la tarde llegaron a casa de Kazuha los padres de Heiji que también estaban invitados a la cena. Shinichi subió a por Ran, que seguía durmiendo. Una media hora más tarde, llegó Daiki y Kazuha salió a recibirle.

-No me gusta ese chico. - le dijo Ran a Shinichi al oído.

-¿Por qué?

-No lo sé. No me inspira confianza. - Shinichi lo observó en silencio.

-¿Habéis visto a mi hijo? - preguntó Heizo.

-No, desde esta mañana no sé nada de él.

-La última vez que lo he visto ha sido en el teatro, Hattori. - respondió el padre de Kazuha uniéndose a la conversación. -Cuando hemos dado orden de levantar el cadáver, ha dicho que se quedaba un rato más.

-¿Y le han dejado solo? - preguntó el joven detective un poco alarmado.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque... -Shinichi miró a Kazuha que estaba en el sofá con Daiki.

-¿Qué ocurre Shinichi?

-Vengan fuera por favor...

Los cuatro salieron del salón, una vez en el pasillo lejos de Kazuha, Shinichi habló.

-No sé si Heiji les habrá dicho que le han amenazado.

-Sí, mi hijo me ha dicho que le enviaron un mensaje amenazando a Kazuha.

-Estuvimos revisando los casos en los que ha participado Heiji últimamente pero... -suspiró el señor Toyama

-Pero ha resuelto muchísimos, cualquiera podría tenerle ganas. No obstante, ¿por qué estás tan preocupado por él?

-Estoy preocupado porque ha discutido con Kazuha...

-Eso les suele pasar.

-Esta vez es diferente, la discusión ha sido muy fuerte. Su amistad está medio rota. - El comisario Hattori miró a su compañero.

-¿Qué haremos con estos chicos Toyama? - el otro no respondió.

Cada vez se hacía más tarde y Heiji no aparecía. Así que las madres decidieron empezar a cenar sin él.

Ran miraba de vez en cuando a Kazuha y podía notar su creciente inquietud solo con ver que cada vez miraba más hacia la puerta de entrada. La chica de la coleta se disculpó con la excusa de ir al baño y Ran la siguió.

-Kazuha... - la encontró en el baño, sentada sobre el inodoro.

-¿Dónde está, Ran? -la voz de Kazuha estaba rota, llena de dolor. -Le ha pasado algo, estoy segura.

-No digas eso... - Ran se arrodilló ante ella. -Enseguida, estará aquí.

Mientras en el comedor todos estaban sentados, comiendo en silencio. Shinichi observaba por el rabillo del ojo a Daiki. Se fijó en su mano, tenía una especie de moratón en los nudillos.

-¿Qué te ha ocurrido? -preguntó con curiosidad.

-Nada, estaba colgando un cuadro en mi habitación y al golpear con el martillo... - Shinichi le sonrió sin ganas. "¿Dónde estás, Hattori? Pensó bajando la cabeza para mirar el plato de comida que tenía delante y que apenas había tocado.

Se oyeron pasos bajar apresuradamente las escaleras, todos se volvieron y vieron que la que corría era Kazuha seguida de Ran.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó el señor Toyama sobresaltado.

-Me voy a buscar a Heiji, papá.

-¿A estas horas?

-Sí. - asintió mientras se enfundaba el abrigo y se colocaba un gorro en la cabeza.

-Yo voy con ella. - afirmó Ran.

-Si vais a ir yo voy con vosotras. -Shinichi sonrió y Ran lo miró con cariño. Se puso al lado de la chica, sus manos se rozaron y terminaron cogiéndoselas para infundirse apoyo.

-Está bien. No tardéis mucho.

-Voy con vosotros. - dijo Daiki añadiéndose al grupo mientras Kazuha ya había salido a la calle.

Estaba empezando a nevar, los copos blancos caían despacio y se derretían antes al entrar en contacto con el suelo. Hacía mucho frío. La chica de la coleta se ajustó la bufanda tapándose la nariz con ella.

-¿Dónde empezamos a buscar?

-Será mejor que vayamos al teatro. Allí estaba la última vez que lo vimos. - sentenció Shinichi mientras se ponía en cabeza llevando a Ran de la mano.

Daiki quiso tomar de la cintura a Kazuha pero ésta se apartó, incómoda.

Revisaron el teatro pero allí no había nada, todo estaba tal y como lo había dejado la científica. Sin embargo, al pasar por el lugar donde había yacido el cuerpo de la chica asesinada, Shinichi descubrió unas pequeñas manchas de sangre nuevas.

Se acercó a ran sigilosamente mientras Kazuha no estaba prestando atención.

-Creo que han herido a Heiji, Ran.

-¿Qué?

-No será grave pero hay sangre, sangre que no es de la chica de esta mañana.

-Estoy asustada, salgamos de aquí.

-Aquí no está, será mejor que volvamos a casa. - dijo el detective alzando la voz.

-Pero... -dudó Kazuha.

-Aquí no está, estamos perdiendo el tiempo.

Kazuha asintió algo resignada, notaba como le ardían los ojos. Los cuatro adolescentes emprendieron el retorno a casa pero cuando estaban saliendo del edificio...

-Kazu... - al oír aquella voz, la chica de ojos verdes se giró. Apoyado en la puerta del teatro estaba Heiji. La mitad de su rostro estaba en penumbra pero se podía ver como tenía sangre en la nariz y los labios. Kazuha se llevó las manos a la boca. Ran y Shinichi ni siquiera se movieron. Heiji intentó dar un par de pasos hacia sus amigos pero cayó de rodillas sobre la fina capa de nieve que ya se estaba formando.

Kazuha echó a correr hacia él, se arrodilló a su lado justo a tiempo para sostenerlo en brazos mientras se desplomaba.

-¡Heiji! - el chico tosió y escupió algo de sangre. Kazuha se sacó un pañuelo y le limpió la sangre de los labios.

-Kazu... lo siento...

-No hables ahora... - susurró ella tremendamente preocupada.

-Lo siento... eres lo mejor que tengo...

Kazuha se quedó sin respiración, cerró los ojos y dos lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas.

-Heiji... - a la chica le temblaban los labios. Hundió el rostro en el cabello de su amigo manchado de sangre y rompió a llorar.

-¿Por qué lloras...?

-Tú también eres lo mejor que tengo, Heiji.

-Mírame... - le pidió acariciándole la mejilla con la mano magullada. Ella lo miró.

-¿Perdonas... a este detective idiota...?

-Claro. Vamos a casa, estás herido y...

-Espera... - Heiji rebuscó en su chaqueta y casó una bolsita del bolsillo interior. -Es tuyo.

Kazuha abrió la bolsa con la mano que no sujetaba la cabeza de Heiji y se encontró con el lazo blanco y negro que tanto adoraba.

-Gracias. - Ese "Gracias" fue acompañada de la sonrisa más dulce que Heiji le había visto jamás.


	5. Confesión

Cada vez la nieve caía con más fuerza. Cuando llegaron a casa de Kazuha todos llevaban los cabellos blancos por culpa de los copos de nieve que se habían adherido. Shinichi llevaba a Heiji a la espalda, el joven detective de Osaka llevaba la bufanda de Kazuha alrededor del cuello. Detrás de ellos iban las chicas, Kazuha llevaba en la mano el regalo de Heiji y el último del grupo era Daiki.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido? - preguntó el padre de Heiji nada más verlos entrar.

-No lo sabemos, Heiji aún no ha dicho nada... - Kazuha se situó junto a Shinichi y le acarició la mejilla a Heiji, éste entreabrió los ojos e intentó sonreír.

-Vamos a subirlo a su habitación.

-¿Estáis bien, vosotras? -preguntó la madre de Kazuha. Su hija asintió e intentó irse para estar con Heiji. -Espera, cariño. Voy a darte el botiquín. - le dijo con una sonrisa. Ran esperó junto a ella.

Unos segundos después, Kazuha recogió el botiquín de manos de su madre y fue hacia el piso de arriba.

-Le hemos dejado en tu cuarto. -le dijo Heizo a la chica de la coleta. - ¿Te podrás ocupar de él? Solo tiene heridas leves.

-Claro, yo me ocupo de Heiji.

Shinichi se había sentando en la cama de Kazuha junto a su amigo y le había cogido la mano. Estaban diciéndose algo pero callaron cuando Kazuha entró con Ran. La chica se quedó seria.

-¿Por qué os habéis callado? -preguntó molesta. Shinichi suspiró y Heiji evitó la mirada inquisitiva de su amiga

-¿Podéis dejarnos... solos...? -Heiji sonaba derrotado.

Ran y Shinichi abandonaron la habitación y cerraron la puerta despacio. En cuanto lo hiciero pegaron la oreja a la puerta.

-¿Qué te estaba diciendo Hattori?

-Estaba contándome lo que le había ocurrido. Estando en el teatro, cinco o seis que iban con pasamontañas ha ido a pegarle. Me ha dicho que le decían que la paliza solo era una advertencia si se entrometía.

-Oh, dios...

Heiji le hizo un gesto a Kazuha para que se sentase junto a él pero ella negó con la cabeza mientras cruzaba las manos sobre el pecho.

-¿Qué demonios me ocultas?

El detective permaneció en silencio.

-Kazu...

-No me llames así, estoy enfadada. ¿Por qué siempre tienes que ocultarme cosas?

-Yo no lo hago con mala intención...lo hago por...

-¿Por protegerme, verdad? Pues, ¡estoy harta de que me protejas!

-¿Y qué quieres que haga si me amenaza diciendo que te van a matar? - el chico se levantó con brusquedad, avanzó tambaleante hacia ella. En su mirada había una especie de mezcla entre enfado y desesperación. La cogió por los hombros con fuerza y la pegó contra la pared.

Kazuha miró a Heiji, estaba asustada, su amigo daba miedo de verdad.

-Me haces daño... - susurró al notar como Heiji le clavaba los dedos en los hombros cada vez más fuerte.

-¿Es que no te das cuenta?

-¡¿De qué?! ¡Siempre es lo mismo! Nunca sé nada, siempre me dejas de lado.

-Te dejo de lado porque...

-¿Por qué? ¿Porque no te caigo bien? ¿Porque ya no me aguantas? ¿Por qué? - Kazuha estaba llorando. De repente, Heiji se derrumbó delante de ella y se dejó caer de rodillas. Golpeó el suelo con los puños hasta herírselos más de lo que los tenía. Una sacudida le recorrió la espalda al joven.

-Te dejo de lado porque te quiero... y porque no quiero que te pase nada...

Shinichi y Ran escuchaban emocionados, al final Heiji lo había dicho.

Kazuha intentaba controlar su respiración y el alocado latido de su corazón, Heiji le había dicho que la quería, que la quería a ella. No obstante, ¿eso significaba que ya no le iba a ocultar nada? La chica inspiró hondo.

-Yo no sé lo que siento... necesito pensar... vete por favor... quiero estar sola...

Heiji se levantó sin mirarla, no tenía fuerzas. Fue hacia la cama para coger su chaqueta pero los sentidos le fallaron definitivamente por el cansancio y los golpes y se desplomó sobre el suelo enmoquetado del cuarto de Kazuha. La chica no reaccionó, estaba como en shock.

Ran y Shinichi no sabían si entrar y recoger a Heiji o qué.

-Kazuha le cuidará.- dijo Ran cogiendo a Shinichi de la mano y lo arrastró por el pasillo – solo necesita asimilar cosas.

Kazuha se dejó caer al suelo, le temblaba las piernas. Las lágrimas no cesaban.

"Heiji ha estado protegiéndome" Al pensarlo, una ola de calidez la inundó. Casi sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía gateó hasta su amigo, le dio la vuelta y lo abrazó.

-Te quiero, tonto.

Shinichi y Ran bajaron al salón.

-¿Y Daiki? -preguntaron a los padres de Kazuha y Heiji.

-Se ha ido. En verdad, ya es tarde.

-¿Cómo está Heiji?

-Bien, Kazuha se ocupará de él.

-Está bien, sería mejor que fuerais a acostaros, necesitaréis descansar.

Los dos jóvenes asintieron y subieron otra vez al piso de arriba.

Ran se dirigía a su habitación cuando Shinichi la detuvo.

-Ran.

-¿Qué pasa? -dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Feliz Navidad – le dio un beso en los labios y le dejó el colgante en la mano. Acto seguido, se separó y con una sonrisa se fue a su habitación. Ran lo miró cerrar la puerta de su habitación y empezó a sonrojarse. Entró corriendo en el cuarto y empezó a saltar en la cama.

Su sueño al fi se había hecho realidad.

Heiji abrió los ojos de buena mañana y luchó por ubicarse. Al final reconoció el lugar, el cuarto de Kazuha, su cama. Se miró el cuerpo, estaba desnudo de cintura para arriba y alguien le había curado las heridas y le había puesto pomada en los moratones. La puerta se entreabrió. Kazuha entró con una bandeja llena de comida.

-Buenos días, ¿cómo estás? - preguntó preocupada.

-Kazuha...

La jove se sentó junto a él.

-¿Qué? -preguntó con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué pasó anoche?

Kazuha se quedó de piedra, ¿acaso Heiji no recordaba que le había dicho que la quería?

-¿No recuerdas nada?

-No, después de la paliza todo se vuelve confuso y... no recuerdo nada. ¿Qué ocurrió?

-Nada, no ocurrió nada...

**Bueno muchas gracias a todos los que seguís mi fic, si vosotros no escribiría nada, sois fundamentales :)**

**Por cierto, Kazu DC ¿en qué necesitas que te ayude? Dímelo y haré lo que pueda. ;)**

**Takari 95**


	6. ¡Heiji, ayúdame!

Ran se despertó al oír golpes en la puerta, se levantó frotándose los ojo, cogió una bata y abrió la puerta.

-Buenos días. -dijo Shinichi la mar de feliz. - ¿Aún vas en pijama? ¿Te he despertado?

-Shi-Shinichi...

-Ran, ¿estás bien? -le cogió la mano, se la llevó a los labios y la besó.

Ran se echó a sus brazos.

-¡Feliz Navidad, Shinichi! - levantó la cabeza y colocó sus labios sobre los de él. En ese momento, salieron de la habitación contigua Heiji, ya completamente vestido y Kazuha.

-Creo que esta situación es algo violenta... - sugirió Heiji con una sonrisa mirando a su amigo.

Kazuha corrió a abrazar a Ran y la empujó dentro del cuarto cerrando la puerta dejando a los chicos allí fuera.

-¿Qué pasó anoche?

-Bastantes cosas.

-Pues no recuerdo ninguna... -afirmó Heiji.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Pasó algo importante?

-¿Kazuha no te ha dicho nada?

-¿Por qué? ¿Me tendría que decir algo?

-No, no creo... Bueno, vamos abajo que yo no he desayunado.

-Kudo...

-¿Ayer le dije alguna insensatez a Kazuha?

-Tal vez le dijiste algunas verdades...

-¿Qué verdades?

-Habla con ella Hattori.

-¡Kudo! -dijo persiguiéndolo escaleras abajo.

-No lo puedo creer Ran, tú y Kudo... - dijo Kazuha, emocionadísima, abrazando a su amiga.

-Si te digo la verdad...¡yo tampoco! Es un sueño... - rió la otro con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.-¿y tú? ¿Qué tal con Heiji?

-¿Con Heiji? - el rostro de Kazuha se ensombreció.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Me dijo que me quería, anoche, mientras discutíamos.

-¿Y entonces? ¿Por qué estás así?

-Porque no lo recuerda, Ran. No recuerda nada.

-¿Por qué no se lo dices?

-No creo que pueda, tal vez, no lo dijo en serio. De verdad, Ran, ¿eso puede olvidarse?

Ran no supo qué contestar.

Heiji siguió atosigando a Shinichi mientras éste desayunaba. Sin embargo, se quedó callado en cuanto las chicas bajaron y entraron al salón.

El señor Toyama entró en la cocina y miró a los chicos.

-¿Qué os pasa? ¿No vais con Ran y Kazu al salón?

-Ahora...

-Por cierto, ¿cómo estás Heiji?

-Bien, muchas gracias.

El móvil del señor Toyama empezó a sonar mientras las chicas entraban en la cocina.

-Dime Heizo. ¡Feliz Navidad! ¿Otro chico? ¿Cómo?

-¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Heiji.

-Han asesinado a otro chico, de una manera parecida a la joven de ayer. Esta vez han dejado una nota...

-¿Qué pone?

-12 horas te quedan princesa.

-Una nota un poco extraña, ¿no? - cuestionó Heiji mirando a Kudo.

-Un poco. ¿Las víctimas tenían alguna relación?

-Habían salido juntos.

-¿Alguna pista de porqué los han matado? ¿O sobre su asesino?

-Nada, no hay nada en la escena del crimen, es como si fuese un fantasma.

-Lo mataron con arma blanca como a ella, ¿no?

El señor Toyama se lo preguntó a Heizo y éste se lo confirmó.

-Sí, lo apuñalaron cerca del teatro anoche.

-¿Y no vimos nada?

-Tal vez por eso te pegaron, Heiji. Molestabas... - dijo Shinichi.

-Me voy a la escena del crimen. - dijo el moreno. -¿Vienes Kudo?

Kudo iba a seguirlo pero vio como Ran desviaba la mirada. Se detuvo y se dirigió hacia ella.

-¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, no te preocupes. -Shinichi le alzó el rostro.

-Ran.

-Pensaba que íbamos a pasar el día juntos porque es Navidad pero...

-No hay peros... - Shinichi se volvió y miró a Heiji. - Lo siento, no puedo acompañarte. En ocasiones, hay que dejar a un lado los casos.

-Pues me voy, nos vemos luego.

Ran miró a Kazuha que había bajado la cabeza y había apretado los puños.

-Kazuha...

-Estoy bien, voy a salir. ¿Me acompañáis?

-¿Adónde vamos?

-He quedado con Daiki. -Heiji aún lo pudo oír desde el umbral de la puerta pero no dijo nada y siguió su camino, salió a la calle y se marchó rápidamente calle abajo.

-¿Cuándo has quedado con Daiki?

-Esta mañana.

-Kazuha, no me parece lo mejor.

-Ran, no voy a seguir sufriendo por alguien a quién no le importo.

-A Heiji sí le importas.

-Pues entonces lo recordaría, ¿no crees?

Ran no supo cómo reaccionar y se quedó callada. Kazuha salió a la calle y Shinichi y Ran la siguieron con un suspiro.

Encontraron a Daiki sentado en el banco del parque, éste se levantó deprisa y los saludó. Tomó a Kazuha por la cintura y los invitó a entrar a un bar cercano.

Ran se quedó un segundo de pie antes de entrar al bar, era bonito, con la fachada de madera y decorada con luces navideñas.

-Es bonito. - dijo Shinichi a su lado pasándole un brazo por los hombros.

-Shinichi, gracias por quedarte.

-Heiji también tendría que haberlo hecho. - afirmó mirando a Kazuha y a Daiki en el interior del local.

-¿Por qué no se dicen nada?

-Nosotros tampoco lo hemos hecho hasta ahora.

-Ya, -dijo Ran sonriendo – pero Kazuha podría habéserlo dicho, sabe lo que Heiji siente.

-Por el momento, vamos a ver que tal van las cosas y ya está. Al fin y al cabo, para qué discutir, es Navidad.

Estrechó a Ran y entraron juntos en el bar. Buscaron con la mirada a Kazuha y Daiki pero no los encontraron.

-¿Dónde están? -preguntó Ran.

Shinichi se dirigió al camarero, Ran le vio hablar con él y como éste se encogía de hombros.

-No los han visto.

-¿Cómo que no? Estaban aquí mismo. Estoy segura, les hemos visto a través del cristal.

-Ran...

-¿Qué?

-Creo que acabamos de presenciar el secuestro de Kazuha...

-¿Cómo? -exclamó alarmada. Shinichi la agarró del brazo y la sentó en uno de los taburetes.

-Daiki se ha llevado a Kazuha, estoy casi seguro de que es él el que amenazó a Heiji y creo que también ha sido él el que ha asesinado a las víctimas...

Ran se tapó la boca con las manos.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-Lo primero llamar a la policía, Kazuha es un rehén y le quedan doce horas de vida.

-La nota...

-Exacto, iba por ella. -sacó el móvil del abrigo y llamó.

Heiji estaba examinando la escena del crimen a la vez que pensando en lo podría haber ocurrido la noche anterior. Su móvil empezó a sonar.

-¿Sí? -contestó sin siquiera mirar quién llamaba.

-Hattori, tenemos un problema.

-¿Kudo? ¿Eres tú?

-Sí, escúchame bien. Han secuestrado a Kazuha. -el otro se quedó en silencio, de repente todas las piezas empezaban a encajar en su mente.

-Él...

-Sí, es él. Le hemos tenido al lado todo el tiempo y no hemos sabido verlo. Estamos en el café cerca del parque, desaparecieron en el interior de este local, no nos hemos movido seguramente se la ha llevado por la puerta de detrás. He llamado a tu padre y se lo he explicado, esta viniendo... ¿Hattori?

Heiji se había quedado de piedra, se apoyó contra la pared con el teléfono en la mano.

-Hijo de puta... - murmuró, Shinichi pudo oír el murmullo.

-¿Hattori?

-Voy para allá, tenemos que encontrarla.

-¿Dónde vamos? - preguntó una llorosa Kazuha mientras salía por la puerta trasera del restaurante encañonada discretamente con una pistola.

-Cállate.

Kazuha sintió el arma contra su espalda y no dijo nada más. "Por favor Heiji, ven"

Heiji iba a empezar a correr hacia el centro pero vio a un chico que conocía del club de kendo aparcando la moto por allí cerca.

-¡Makoto! -le llamó, sofocado. -Necesito que me dejes la moto.

-¿Para qué, Heiji?

-Tengo que resolver un caso. Te prometo que te la devolveré entera.

-Heiji, yo...

-¡POR FAVOR! -suplicó arrodillándose frente a él – Tengo que salvar a Kazuha...

-Es...está bien..., cógela.

-Gracias. -el chico le dejó también el casco, el detective montó en la moto y arrrancó largándose a toda velocidad.

Unos minutos más tarde entraba en el bar que estaba siendo inspeccionado por policías de arriba a abajo. Se dirigió a Ran.

-¿Dónde está Kudo?

-En las cocinas...

-¿Se sabe algo de ella?

-No, lo siento. El restaurante está vacío, se la ha llevado. -Heiji apretó los puños y golpeó la mesa más cercana abriéndose las heridas de los nudillos, iba a volver a golpear pero Ran lo detuvo.

-¡Heiji!

-¿Qué pasó anoche, Ran?

-¿Cómo?

-¿Qué pasó anoche entre Kazuha y yo?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Sé que ella estaba enfadada conmigo pero sé que fue ella la que vino a buscarme y la que me curó las heridas.

-Heiji...

-¿Qué le dije Ran?

-Le dijiste...

-Dímelo, necesito saberlo. ¿Le dije que la odiaba?

-No, Heiji. Todo lo contrario. Le confesaste que la querías. - Heiji abrió unos ojos como platos. Pero poco a poco se serenó.

-Ahora entiendo porqué se ha vuelto a enfadar conmigo...

-Le dolió que no lo recordases esta mañana al levantarte. -Shinichi apareció por detrás y le tendió algo a Heiji.

-El lazo de Kazu... - dijo mirando el lazo blanco y negro.

-Estaba en el suelo de la cocina.

-¿Alguna pista?

-Nada, habrá que empezar a indagar.

-Si me hubiese quedado con ella como tu has hecho con Ran. Seré estúpido. -apretó el lazo en la mano. - Ese tío está loco, la matará.

-La pregunta es, ¿por qué?

Heiji meditó un segundo la pregunta de Kudo.

-Las víctimas habían tenido un relación... pero si no recuerdo mal...

-¿Qué estás pensando Heiji?

-Aquella chica estuvo saliendo durante mucho tiempo con el chico asesinado. Sin embargo, si no recuerdo mal siempre vi a Daiki pegado a ella.

-¿Ella lo engañaba?

-No, no es eso. La chica quería a su novio pero Daiki también quería salir con ella. Seguramente, cuando lo dejaron, Daiki le confesó su amor y ella lo rechazó. -dijo Ran. Los dos detectives se quedaron pasmados. -¿Qué ocurre? -dijo ella.

-Que va a matar a Kazuha por el mismo motivo, Daiki sabe que no tiene ninguna oportunidad con ella porque Hattori está ahí, en el corazón de Kazuha.

-Mierda... - Heiji se sentía muy culpable, cada vez más.

-Creo que sé dónde puede estar... - murmuró Ran.

-¿Dónde? -dijeron los otros dos al unísono.

-En el teatro.

Kazuha caminaba lentamente con Daiki detrás de ella, hacia el sótano debajo del escenario del insituto. La cogió con fuerza del brazo y la hizo detenerse.

-Quítate el abrigo... -le siseó al oído.

Kazuha intentó negar con la cabeza pero él alzó la pistola y la colocó en su nuca. -Vamos... y no intentes utilizar ninguna llave de aikido conmigo porque también sé pelear.

La chica sintió como éste le daba un beso en la nuca. Movió los brazos y empezó a quitarse el abrigo.

-La bufanda también... - Kazuha lo dejó caer todo al suelo entre sollozos. Daiki levantó la pistola y la golpeó en la sien.

Heiji conducía a toda velocidad hacia el insituto, el aire frío se le colaba por dentro de la chaqueta abierta pero no sentía nada. Su piel, su corazón, todo él estaba ardiendo de ira.

-Más vale que no toques a Kazuha... - murmuró para sí mientras se saltaba un semáforo en rojo. Ran y Shinichi lo seguían en la moto del propio Heiji.

-¿Sabes? Me hubiese gustado que esto fuese de otra forma... - Daiki colocó una silla en el centro del pequeño cuarto del sótano y empezó a atar a Kazuha en ella. Le amordazó los brazos a la espalda y le separó las piernas. -si me correspondieses...

-¿Por qué haces esto?

-Porque te quiero... - se arrodilló ante ella dejando la pistola a un lado, se acercó a ella y hundió el rostro en su pecho.

-Déjame marchar... por favor...

-No... -acarició sus muslos, le subió la minifalda vaquera y cogió con fuerza sus medias. -No quiero dejarte ir... - clavó las uñas y rasgó las medias de la joven. Se acurrucó entre sus piernas, rozó con la nariz la parte interior de los muslos de ella hasta llegar a tocar su sexo. Kazuha intentaba cerrar las piernas pero no podía. Daiki alzó el rostro y empezó a desabrocharle la blusa blanca que llevaba. Cuando llegó al último botón se quedó observando el sujetador azul oscuro de la joven. -Me encantas...-ronroneó. Kazuha desvió la mirada llorando, se sentía tan humillada.

"Heiji. Heiji, ayúdame"

Heiji derrapó y se detuvo en seco delante del teatro del instituto, sin siquiera esperar a Ran y a Shinichi que venían tras él entró corriendo en el teatro. Todo estaba oscuro.

Daiki metió la mano entre los muslos de la chica.

-Por favor, déjame... -gimió.

Él la ignoró y tocó su sexo con suavidad. Sonrió al ver el sonrojo en el rostro de ella. Se arrodilló, la cogió por las caderas y aferró el borde de la ropa interior de ella.

-No, ¡NO! -Kazuha notó como su ropa se desgarraba. La chica empezó a gritar de dolor cuando con fuerza él hurgó en su entrepierna con los dedos.

-Quiero besarte... - Daiki la besó en el cuello, bajó por la clavícula, siguió por la curva de su pecho, apartó el sujetador y recorrió con los labios sus senos a pesar de las sacudidas que daba Kazuha intentando soltarse. Bajó por su estómago y finalmente, empezó a besuquearla ahí abajo, lamiéndola.

-¡Heijiiiiii! ¡Heijiiiii! - empezó a chillar ella. Daiki se levantó y la golpeó.

-No vuelvas a llamar a ése. -Le desató las piernas y la tiró al suelo con las manos atadas a la espalda y empezó a darle patadas.

Heiji se detuvo en medio del escenario, oía algo. Se arrodilló en el suelo y pegó el oído a suelo.

Un grito agudo le perforó el oído. Se levantó a toda prisa, tropezando con Ran y Shinichi que entraban corriendo.

-¡Abajo! - a medida que bajaba las escaleras los gritos de la chica eran más y más fuertes.

Daiki empezó a escuchar los pasos y cogió a Kazuha y la arrastró hacia la otra puerta que volvía a subir al escenario.

Heiji entró como un tromba en la habitación pero allí ya no había nadie.

Daiki tiró a Kazuha en medio del escenario, herida y medio desnuda ya ni siquiera luchaba por levantarse.

-Hijo de puta... -oyó a su espalda. A penas le dio tiempo a volverse porque Heiji se abalanzó sobre él. Ran fue corriendo hacia Kazuha mientras los dos chicos forcejeaban y la cubrió con su abrigo. Abrazándola.

Shinichi las apartó a ambas de allí cuando de repente se oyó un disparo.


	7. Al fin

Heiji nunca había sentido tanta ira, tantas ganas de matar a alguien como en aquel momento. Al mirarlo a los ojos y ver lo que iba a hacerle o que le había hecho a Kazuha. La visión de ella medio desnuda y golpeada le había roto el corazón en un instante.

Empezaron a forcejear sin cesar, Heiji intentaba quitarle la pistola de la mano cuando sintió un dolor abrasador en el hombro.

Heiji se apartó bruscamente de él con el brazo colgando, sangrando. Daiki se levantó con la pistola en alto.

-¿Pensabas que podrías conmigo? -Heiji apretó los dientes con fuerza.

-Claro que puedo.

-Kazuha, ven. -ordenó Daiki. Ran cubrió a Kazuha con los brazos.

-No te atrevas ni a hablarle... -murmuró Heiji colocándose delante de ellas. Shinichi hizo lo mismo.

-La quiero para mí.

-NO.

-Tú no la amas como yo. -Heiji se enfureció al oír eso y gritó:

-¡Tú no sabes lo que es amar! -Daiki sonrió con sorna.

-Que ganas tengo de pegarte otro tiro y olvidarme de ti...

-¡NO! -la voz de Kazuha surgió desde atrás, rota. Se levantó tambaleante cubierta con el abrigo de Ran. -No le hagas daño...

-¿Por qué? Siempre se mete entre nosotros. -le preguntó Daiki contrariado.

La joven tragó saliva sin saber qué responder.

-Voy contigo, Daiki... - murmuró Kazuha.

-¿Qué haces, idiota? - masculló Heiji. La aferró por el brazo y la colocó detrás suyo. -Heiji...

-No voy a dejar que vayas con él. -los ojos de Kazuha se llenaron de lágrimas y abrazó a su amigo por la cintura.

-Heiji... - Daiki enrojecía de ira por momentos, sabía que no podía hacer nada mientras Heiji estuviese allí.

Heizo y el señor Toyama entraron en el teatro justo para ver a Heiji caer sobre Kazuha con un disparo en el pecho.

-¡ I! - el gritó de Kazuha les partió a todos el corazón.

Daiki echó a correr por la puerta de atrás pero Shinichi no le dejó escapar y lo tiró al suelo con brutalidad.

La chica sostenía a Heiji en brazos, Heiji no se movía. Daiki la llamaba a gritos pero la joven no estaba prestándole la más mínima atención. Ella solo tenía ojos para mirar el rostro de Heiji, manos para tocar su cuerpo, oídos para oír su respiración...

¿Su respiración?

Lo dejó sobre el entablado y empezó a abrir su camisa...

Un sollozo de alegría le estalló en el pecho.

Alí en el pecho de Heiji colgaba un amuleto, un amuleto con una bala incrustada, una bala que no había herido a Heiji.

-Dios... ¡Heiji! ¡Heiji! -lo sacudió levemente hasta que él reaccionó y tosió.

-Kazu... -Kazuha lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Estás bien! ¡Estás bien! ¡Heiji! ¡Mi vida! - la joven no cesaba de llorar, Heiji le acarició el pelo.

-Tú... me has salvado...

-Heiji... - su padre se arrodilló junto a él. Los médicos corrieron hasta allí y tuvieron que luchar para que Kazuha dejase libre a Heiji.

Kazuha fue atendida también por los médicos a pesar de que estaba bien. A Heiji se lo llevaron en ambulancia pero no le dejaron ir con él. Y aún pudo ver por última vez a Daiki mientras lo introducían en el coche de policía.

-¿Por qué lo ha hecho Ran? -preguntó Kazuha a su amiga ya en su habitación.

-Shinichi me dijo que lo hizo porque te quería para él pero Heiji estaba en medio. La otra pareja fue asesinada por la misma razón...

-¿Y Heiji? ¿Cómo está?

-Está bien.

-¿Puedo ir a verlo?

-No.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Kazuha... Shinichi me ha dicho que... -Ran se mordió el labio inferior- que... Heiji no quiere verte...

Ran tragó saliva sin creerse lo que estaba oyendo. Se incorporó rápidamente, se cambió de ropa.

-¿Dónde está ahora?

-Creo que ya ha llegado a casa.

-Voy a verle. -Ran sonrió a su amiga y la abrazó.

El timbre resonó en la casa de Heiji. Éste se levantó pesadamente del sofá con el brazo vendado, aturdido por el gran número de calmantes que le habían administrado. Abrió la puerta.

-Heiji...

-Kazuha...

-¿Por qué no... quieres verme? - Ante la desolada expresión de Kazuha, Heiji se quedó sin habla.

-Pasa. -la joven entró y siguió a Heiji mientras subía a su habitación. Heiji abrió la puerta de su habitación y la dejó entrar. Cerró tras ellos con suavidad.

-¿Qué ocurre? -Kazuha se sentó en la cama, Heiji se dirigió a la ventana y se apoyó en el alféizar de la misma.

-Nada...

-¿Entonces? Heiji...

-Estoy confuso, Kazuha. No sé cómo me siento.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Me siento... frustrado... yo tendría que haber llegado antes para evitar que ése te tocase, te pegase... pero no lo hice... no te ayudé... No sé cómo mirarte a la cara...

Kazuha se levantó.

-¿Te avergüenzas de mí?

-¿Qué?

-¿Te avergüenzas de mí porque Daiki me tocó?

-Kazuha, ¿no lo has entendido?

-Me avergüenzo de mí mismo, no pude ayudarte. Pasaste por todo eso y por mi culpa... -Heiji desvió la mirada. - por eso le dije a Shinichi que no quería verte, porque me siento muy mal, siempre ayudo a la gente y para una vez que tengo que salvarte a ti...tú me salvas a mí la vida...

-¿Cómo te he salvado?

-Con tu amistad... -susurró cogiendo el amuleto de su cuello. Kazuha se acercó a él y cogió su mano suavemente.

-No es amistad lo que te ha salvado... -Heiji la miró intensamente.

-¿Y qué es?

Kazuha inspiró y lo musitó.

-Amor.

Heiji no dijo nada, solo se aproximó a Kazuha, le sujetó el rostro con la mano...

-Te quiero... - y la besó.


End file.
